icecrownserverfandomcom-20200217-history
Reina Miyama
''' '''is one of the main characters in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future and a member of Prizmmy☆. She has the strongest singing skills in Prizmmy☆. To her teammates, Reina is one of the most reliable and level-headed members and she is willing to do things for them, even if they can do it themselves. This attribute often leads her to clash directly with Mia, whose recklessness sometimes clashes with her own stubbornness. Her love interest is Itsuki Harune. Her best friend in PURETTY is Jae Eun.All information on this page belongs to Pretty Rhythm Wiki. Personality '''Reina Miyama '''is one of the main characters in Pretty Rhythm Dear My Future and a member of Prizmmy☆. She has the strongest singing skills in Prizmmy☆. To her teammates, Reina is one of the most reliable and level-headed members and she is willing to do things for them, even if they can do it themselves. This attribute often leads her to clash directly with Mia, whose recklessness sometimes clashes with her own stubbornness. Her best friend in PURETTY is Jae Eun. Appearance Reina has wavy, light auburn hair that she wears in twin ponytails that reach past her shoulders. She has sharp purple eyes and often carries a set of blackish-pink headphones on her neck. She is also the tallest member in Prizmmy☆. Her causal attire consists of two season-themed outfits. During summer, she wears a white undershirt covered by a black short jacket while sporting a red tie and blue shorts. During winter, she wears a long sleeved white shirt over a plaid grey dress. Background Three years previous to Dear My Future, Reina was one of the audience members when Aira performed the "Aurora Rising Dream", and flew along with her. Unbeknownst to her, she was flying alongside her future Prizmmy☆, Mia, Karin, and Ayami. Role in the Plot Reina meets Jae Eun munching the light of the sun, and explains the different colors of the sun and their meanings. Reina soon finds out that Jae Eun is a Korean abroad student who came to study at Pretty Top, and she is also going to the same middle school as her. Although they were very good friends, things got a little rocky when Jae Eun falls in love at first sight with Itsuki Harune, not even knowing his name. She asked Reina to write a letter to Itsuki when she wanted to go out with him, but Reina also had feelings for Itsuki, making it hard to give Jae Eun the letter she wrote, while Jae Eun didn't even think about Reina's feelings for Itsuki. Reina did write a letter but she tells Jae Eun that she didn't write her a letter for she has feelings with Itsuki too. She yells at her, saying that she couldn't focus on anything wholeheartedly except Prism Shows. Reina yells back, saying she's busy and she can't just babysit Jae Eun all the time, to which Jae Eun ran off crying. However, she wanted to apologize to Reina, and tells her she found another prince, her "knight". In the end, Itsuki gave her a fan call and rated her cool, Itsuki started liking Reina since then. Reina also did the "Act Trying" when she was the center of the show. Reina's Outfits Prism Show Outfits Prizmmy☆ Night Star Vest,Prizmmy☆ Night Star Pants, Line Ribbon Suede Long Boots Prizmmy☆ Leader Selection Monochrome Check One Piece , Monochrome Ribbon Pumps Sprouts Shuffle Team Dance Butler Jacket, Dance Butler Long Pants, Dance Butler Shoes Symphonia Outfits Symphonia Tops of Intelligence, Symphonia Skirt of Courage, Symphonia Boots of the Beginning Casual Outfits (Summer) Tie School Knit, Hard Denim Mini, Cool Check Shoes Casual Outfits (Winter) Adult Jumper Skirt, Classic Tights & Heel Loafers Prism World Cup Citrus Check One Piece, Vivid Carnation Sandals Gallery Trivia *Reina's last name, like all of the Prizmmy☆ members, is based off of the name of a butterfly. Miyama is part of the Japanese name for "Aporia hippia butterfly". *Reina is based on Reina Kubo, the leader of Prizmmy in real life. References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Dear My Future Category:Prism Stars Category:Pretty Top Category:Prizmmy☆ Category:Sprouts